


Crossed Lines Where Bodies Lie

by Skyelily1825



Series: Crossed lines [1]
Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: 2nd base, AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Aikka is a prince of Hell, Blood, Dark Magic, Demon Summoning, Demons, F/M, Gen, Human bones, Incest, Jordan is a prince of Hell, Menstrual blood, Mentions of Yaoi, Mentions of incest, NSFW, Necromancy, Parent/Child Incest, Rituals, Spirits, demon assisted seduction, grave robbing, great race never happened, make out sessions, rated for that last tag, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: All she wanted was to bring her mother back, was that so wrong? Well, probably not by itself.





	1. Prologue

The time had come, after months of practice. She'd started with small things, rats and birds, keeping her eyes open as she searched for the small bodies. She'd poke and probe at them, making sure the bodies were relatively intact before carefully cleaning out the tiny organs and cutting a small whole above the heart. The next step was harder, but doable with the right sized funnel as she filled the bodies with some modern day "lunar poison".  
She didn't call upon the help of any deities for the last step, sure that none would want to help her with such small things. It would have been a waste of their time anyways.  
She instead focused, using her own power, her will, to call to the spirits that once inhabited the small forms.  
It didn't work the first time, or the second. But she wouldn't give up, couldn't give up.  
She doesn't know how many times she tried before something happened.  
A twitch. A noise. Once closed dead eyes opened on their own. She gasped and cheered for herself, happily cooing over the living corpse, noticing but not caring about the still glassy dead eyes.  
That was the start of a new chapter.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...The one she wants to bring back has been dead too long and there'd be nothing left of her but bones.  
> That doesn't stop her from desacrating her mother's grave and stealing what's left anyways..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to plan this story out on my phone.

The time has come for her to do what she set out to. Sadly, she knows she can't bring back the one she wants to, not really. The one she wants to bring back has been dead too long and there'd be nothing left of her but bones.  
That doesn't stop her from desacrating her mother's grave and stealing what's left anyways. To hide what she's done she plants moon flowers, among others blooms, over and around the grave, as though she was trying to turn it into a garden shrine.

Like with the animal organs, she carefully cleans her mother's bones. She gently, lovingly, scrubs them clean of dirt and dust and anything else that's managed to get on them.  
Once clean and dried with equal care and live she positions them on a clean silky fabric she picked just for this.

She's studied and she's practiced, but she fears failing at this level after all she's done. She's not willing to take any chances here. She's picked the perfect place, an old abandoned shack in the woods that surround her former boarding school. It feels like loneliness and death, with cobwebs and dust, lit only by candle light.

She placed previously made talismans around strategically. Beautiful stones, hand painted with symbols, made just for this purpose.

She wished she could have worn her mothers close as well, but sadly she doesn't have any. Signing a little at the thought, she takes her position, sitting cross cross in front of the stones. She hopes it's enough as she starts to call out to her mother's spirit.

There's only one thing left that she can think of to help the summoning, but she hopes it won't come to that. She doesn't want to know what her own kind taste like nor does she want to risk being wanted for murder.

So she waits. And waits. For however long it takes. If she starves then at least she'll see her mother again in the afterlife.

 

Days pass before finally something happens.

"Eva"

 

 

Her eyes shoot open to see the spectral form of her mother floating above the bones. She smiles brightly, can feel the prick of tears in her eyes as her joy overcomes her. But before she can say anything Maya speaks.

"You have forsaken living for yourself, you have thrown away every chances to heal and move on, all for bittersweet memories and a dream from the past that can never be. I am dead, you should have left me to rest, instead you have dug up my bones and in turn buried yourself. The lines you have crossed are nothing compared to what you'll do as you continue down this path."

Eva stared speechless at her mother, not as surprised by the words as much as the emotionless tone. There's no warmth, no love, no emotion at all.

"But, but I just wanted to see you again. I just I missed you! I needed to bring you back somehow."

"You can not bring me back, not even a God can."

Eva's tears turn from their former job to distress, heartbreak. She looks to her mother's eyes, hopping to see some emotion, the love she needed, something of the woman she remembers. All she sees are empty orbs that mirror her own eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"You have forsaken living for yourself"  
"You have thrown away every chance to heal"

Eva let out a frustrated growl. "How am I supposed to heal? How did she expect me to heal when she's gone? When he left me alone?"  
She looks to the bones, still laid out perfectly. Even after releasing her mother's spirit she can't find the will to move, to look away.

"You should have left me to rest"

She shakes. "After everything I did," years of research, starting when she turned 18 and was finally allowed to leave her prison of a school. Months of planning, of gathering supplies and ingredients. More months of practice, of searching for dead animals in the woods.  
Memories of small bodies, of cleaning organs, of cutting into them and filling them with warm lunar poison.  
Glassy dead rodent eyes staring up at her.

Memories of her mothers grave, of digging it up. She had so much to do and only hours to do it. She couldn't be caught. Not after everything she'd already done. She'd worked so hard.

She looked down to her hands. Clean as they we're now, in her minds eye she can still see the cold blood from small corpses dotting her skin and dirt under her nails.

"After all that, after everything! And she goes and says I should have left her to rest!" She shoots up from her spot, swaying for a moment as her vision blurs at the edges. In the back of her mind she wonders how long she sat there like that, but only in the back.  
"That's what I get after all that! Not a "darling, it's good to see you again" not an "I missed you too" nothing!" Without thinking she stomps down on one the the bones, hearing a snap and crunch from under her food.  
She pants, eyes wet and hazy as she catches her breath.  
"I just want my mom back, but that wasn't her. Not really."

She remembers the emptiness in the spirits eyes. "No, that wasn't my mother at all." She lifts her foot and looks down at the bone she stomped on. Broken ends with bone dust between them.

 

"You can not bring me back, not even a god can"

 

"If not a god, then maybe a demon."

 

...

 

Eva doesn't waste time, she starts studying. She's only practiced in necromancy, not demonology. But hopefully summoning a demon won't be too different from summoning a spirit.

She spends months studying, not once thinking about the spirits speech, of the prediction it made.

 

...

 

"I'll need blood, lots of blood."

She says to herself while looking at one of her books. "Hmm, but I don't want to kill. Maybe I could use menstrual blood and drain some cuts from myself until I have enough?"

 

...

 

It took a few months to save enough blood, but the time had come. Now back in the same shack she'd summoned her mother in. The old creeky wooden floors now a bit cleaner, recently swept so no dirt or dust could interfere with the summoning.

She carefully brought the buckets of blood inside before getting to work. She first made a large circle, then another inside of it. She drew connecting lines and ancient symbols within the smaller of the two circles.

Once her work with the inner circle was filled she started writing in the space between the two circles. The writing isn't in English, instead sharing it's origins with the symbols.

It was slow, delicate work. Not a drop of blood could be out of place.

 

...

 

"Alright, that should be it," she said to herself as she looked over her work. She smiles. Turning to the dusty window she sees the sun is starting to set. "Wow, that took longer then expected. I need to set up."

She starts setting up and lighting candles. As the time approaches she gets into position. She sits on the outside of the circles, knees tucked under her as she bows forward so her fingers touch the drying blood. She starts to chant.

She speaks in hushed tones, her voice carrying through the still and silent room. As she speaks the circles begin to glow, bathing the room in red.

The glow grows like fire, brighter and brighter, yet somehow the room feel darker. The candles flicker out, just for a moment, as the glow seems to explode.

For a moment there's nothing. No sound, no light. Then from the sudden darkness comes a voice.

"Who has summoned me to this mortal plane?"


	4. Chapter 4

The candles flickered back to life, allowing Eva to see the demon before her. Ice blue eyes stared at her hungrily from a tanned, youthful face. He had long red hair, with large, drooping, pointed ears. She could see large wings tucked down by his sides as a long tail wrapped around his hips. What caught Eva's attention the most though was the crown upon his head.  
She realized immediately who he must be, her eyes widening as it hit her. Her first time summoning a demon and she summoned one of the seven princes of Hell.  
"Well? Who are you, and why have you summoned me? I do not like to be kept waiting, human."  
"Sorry, um, I am Eva, and I summoned you because I seek a way to bring my mother back to life. I used necromancy to summon her spirit a few months back, but it wasn't enough, and she said not even a God could bring her back, so I thought, if a God can't maybe a demon could?"  
There's a pause as he takes this information in. The look on his face serious, and for a moment she worries she might have angered him. The worry fades though when he tilts his head back and laughs.  
She relaxes slightly at the sound, feeling comforted by it. Feeling drawn to it. It's at that point she realizes which prince she's summoned. Prince Aikka of Hell, embodiment of lust.  
She's brought back from her realization though as soon as it comes. He's smirking at her, and she sees his tail swishing behind him.  
"So, you would go this far for her. I'm assuming she's been gone for a long time if all you summoned was her spirit. And considering you used" he pauses to take a deep breath in, letting out a pleased growl at the smell "your own menstrual blood to summon me and didn't bother creating a new body for her yourself, it's clear murder isn't something you wish to consider. There might be a way, if you don't care about the means or methods. It won't even have to involve killing anyone."

 

Eva's whole face brightens, but before she can ask any questions he stops her.

"But, I must know, what's in it for me? I am not like the spirits you've summoned, nor a body raised from the grave. I will not tell you what you seek just because you've asked. You're dealing with a demon now."

"What would you want from me? Anything I can give or do, I'll do it. I just want to bring her back."

He smirks at her, a predatory look in his eyes. "What would I want from you? Well then, if you're letting me choose the terms of our agreement I won't hold anything back. I want you."

"M-me?" She can feel her face heat up.

"Yes, you. Give yourself to me, body and soul, and I'll help you."

Her face is still burning, but she thinks that this is what she should have expected. She was prepared to sell her soul, so why not her body too? She takes a calming breath to clear her head before looking him straight in the eye.

"I accept. I will give you my body and soul as long as you can really help me bring her back."

He growls a little, chuckling darkly. "Well, that was easy enough. I didn't even have to use my charm on you." He reaches out, grasping and holding her chin as he moves in. She feels his wings circle her just as his mouth meets hers.

The kiss is dominating, fast and demanding. She gasps and he shoves his tongue in, tasting her. He pushes her gently to the ground, covering her body with his.

She tries to relax, which thankfully isn't as hard as she would have originally thought. She's sure it has something to do with the smell coming from him. She can't describe it, but it's calming and makes her mind feel hazy. She doesn't notice when it starts getting hard to breath, doesn't realize how long he's been kissing her, until he pulls away and she starts taking in as much air as her lungs can hold.

He smiles seductively down at her, looking smug and oh so pleased with himself. She feels it as he tugs at the bottom of her shirt, just enough to slip a hand in and snake it to her heaving breast. He watches her as she catches her breath, the hand on her breast running its thumb lazily over her nipple.

His other hand, surprisingly, is still on her face, though now on her cheek. She leans into the touch. If he's going to treat her like this then it she doesn't think it'll be so bad, in fact she doesn't think she'll regret it.

"As much as I'd love to continue it might be counter productive to our deal, I doubt you'd want your mother to be a half breed in her next life after all."

"Huh?" She tilts her head a little. "What do you mean? Reborn? Half breed?"

"Yes, it's the only way I can think of to bring her back, at least without a lot of murder. Reincarnation. If you can summon her spirit I can," he pauses, searching for the right word, "encourage her to enter a new, still developing form. All we need is for you to get pregnant, then we can put her soul into the newly made form, we just have to do it early enough so it doesn't have time to develope its own soul."

She's silent as she thinks it over, letting it sink in. "So, I'd be giving birth to my mom's reincarnation?"

He nods, "yes, and with the right incantations and elixirs she would keep her personality from her former life."

"So, she'd be just like she was before, but with a whole new life?"

He nods again, "yes, something like that. It's really the only way. Her old life is over, and without a lot of grave robbing or murder there's no way to change that. But nothing says she can't have a new life."

"So, I just have to get pregnant?"

"Yes, though it's best if you are impregnated by someone that was important to her. I know you were obviously important to her, and your relation to her help, but we want this to have the best chance of success. Find a male that was important to her, someone she loved."

"The only man I ever knew that she loved was my dad though."

He shrugs, "seduce him then. I'm sure you look enough like she did to be attractive to him."

"W-what? But he's my dad!"

He raises an eyebrow. "So?"

"You're not supposed to have sex with family, that's incest."

"You do remember you're talking to a demon, correct? And I've done that plenty of times with my brothers, especially Jor-don." He chuckles.

"Right, well, humans don't do that."

"I still don't see why it matters. You went against the norm and practiced necromancy, and you summoned a demon. What's one more line crossed?"

Eva is reminded of what that spirit said,  _the lines you have crossed are nothing compared to what you'll do._ so this is what she meant.

"I haven't seen him in person since I was five" she admits sadly.

"That's good, that'll make this easier. He walked out on you, from that point on he wasn't involved in your life, that should make it easier to view him as a man instead of your father. It also means he doesn't know you now. You can make up a new identity and lie, he won't even know what he's doing, or rather who he's doing."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day they started planning.  
"I don't want to have to sleep with him more then once, so I think I should get some fertility pills." she says from her place in his lap.  
He nods, running his fingers through her hair, "That should be acceptable, though you may birth multiples."  
She cringes, earning a laugh from him.  
"Now, the real question is: how are we going to get you close to him?"

"Hmm, I could get a job under him. I have the skills. He doesn't hire female pilots but I could be a mechanic under him."

He seems to consider that, his tail swishing around once or twice before wrapping around her waist. "I suppose that could work, as long as it gives you chances to be near him. No one else will be able to see me, so I'll be with you, so as long as you can get close to him I can get close enough to use my charm on him."

She tilts her head. "What exactly is your charm?" As soon as she asks that she feels waves of heat and desire envelope her. She gasps, arching her back and tilting her head up, clenching her eyes shut.

She can't think through the waves, can't focus, all she knows is she wants it, wants more, wants anything and everything she can get.

But the waves stop all too soon, tareing a whimper from her. He chuckles, purring softly against her neck as she comes back to herself.

"Does that answer your question?" His voice is right by her ear, deep and husky yet somehow sweet.

Lust, she realizes, was what she felt. Lust and arousal. It makes sense, considering who she's dealing with. She nods.

"Yeah. So, you're gonna use that on my dad, I mean, Don?" She reminds herself, see him as a man, not the father he wasn't.

He nods, "it seems like the easiest and fastest way to get him to breed you."

"Alright, that sounds good. Plus, maybe you could use a little of that on me during so it might at least be bearable?"

He laughs, pulling her closer. "If that would help my little pet I might consider it. Though, you'll have to thank me after you've got your little bun in the oven." She nods eagerly, anything to make sex with the man that abandoned her more bearable.

...

She set out the next day to get the fertility pills and a job application for Wei Racing.

...

 A few weeks later Eva walks into Wei Racing, looking around. It's her first day, not only as a mechanic, but as Molly Hue. She feels a tail brush against her and takes comfort in the demon's presence, even though she knows others would be scared of him.

"I think the building we're looking for is over there." He points. She looks at where he's pointing, checking the map, and nodding to herself. They both know she can't talk to him here.

She walks over to that building, intending on introducing herself to her new, though hopefully temporary, coworkers. She's surprised, though, to hear yelling as she approaches.

She stops in her tracks when she sees him. Hair longer, styled higher, with more white in it then she remembers seeing on the tv. Though, she stopped watching anything to do with him when she was 18 and had to navigate the world on her own, a world she hadn't seen or been a part of in years.

She feels a wing knock into her, jolting her back to reality before anyone can notice her spacing out. Once back to her senses she hears what he's saying.

"What do you mean it's not ready yet?! We need this ready by tomorrow! You're supposed to be the head mechanic, so fix it!"

She listens as the head mechanic tries to reason with Mr Wei while going to the racer and inspecting it. It doesn't take her long to realize the problem, or rather, problems. She starts working on fixing the higher priority stuff when someone yells at her.

"Hey, you! Who are you and what do you think you're doing? This isn't a place for little girls." She turns to see Don looking at her.

She glares, "I'm Molly, and I'll have you know I'm in my twenties. As for what I'm doing," she pulls out her new Wei Racing ID card, "I am a new mechanic here and I THINK I'm doing my job. Now, if you're done asking questions I'll get back to it since it seems we have a lot to do and not much time to do it in." With that she turns her back to him, getting back to work.

She doesn't see the stunned look on his face, though she hears Aikka chuckle. "Feisty, and I think he likes that, or at least, he's going to." She can tell he's using a small portion of his charm on Don, just enough to get his attention.

Don turns to the head mechanic and the rest of his crew. "Well?! What are you waiting for? Get on it! I don't pay you to stand around and gawk! Follow her lead!" With that they all stutter out various afirmatives before rushing to help her with the racer.

None of them notice him looking 'Molly' over, or how his eyes linger, just for a moment, on her rear. But Aikka notices, and he makes sure to tell Eva.

 ...

Later that night Eva curls into Aikka's lap as he pets her hair. It's become the norm since she summoned him. She'd curl up in his lap or against his side and he'd pet her hair or stroke her sides or squeeze her breast. He'd call her pet, or sometimes jokingly princess.

She mumbles against his hip, "I'd rather have a kid with you then that man."

He chuckles, purring, "oh, don't worry my little pet, you'll likely carry plenty of my young, but not yet. Your mothers soul has to be able to recognize and accept it's new form. A demon can not be reborn a human, and a human can not be reborn a demon. Half breeds are the perfect mix of the two, which makes them hard to conceive. While it's possible for either humans or demons to be reborn halflings, it is more difficult and can even do harm to the reincarnated soul. Trust me when I say it's better this way."

She hmms lightly, seeming to dose off. He learned early on that she's a cuddler. Being the demon prince of lust that works fine for him. More time getting to have her against him.

...

The next few weeks Don visits the building Molly was assigned to more and more, checking on her work. He praises her occasionally for a job well done or yells at the other mechanics for not having her work ethic. Not once has she ever been on break when he's visited, claiming to not need it.

But, as much as he wants to believe it, he knows he's not as interested in her skills or work ethic as he is in her, or at least her body.

She's young and fiery, with determined red eyes and raven locks that compliment her pale skin, and the most amazing figure he's seem in a long time. The more he sees her the more he realizes why he keeps wanting to see her.

He wants her.

...

The next day started as any other. Eva woke up feeling warmer then any blanket could get her, strong wings wrapped around her snugly while equally strong arms rested against her hip. She opened her eyes to see the sleeping face of the lust demon in her bed. Smiling, she snuggles closing, pressing her face into his chest.

"Must take a lot of control for a demon of lust to abstain from sex for this long." She muses, not expecting an answer.

"Glad you noticed that," she looked up at his face, surprised that he's awake. With closed eyes and a smug smile on his face he continues, "Though it's definitely easier when I know you'll be making all this time up to me."

He opens his eyes to look at her, making her blush. "I thought you were asleep, I didn't wake you, did I?"

He shakes his head, "no, not really. I was just laying her thinking. I think today's the day."

"Huh? Wait, he's going to make his move?"

"More like, all of his moves. At least if I can help it, which I can. I imagine you'd like to get this over with instead of dating him for who knows how long."

She nods. "Yeah, I can't imagine having to date him. All the pointless kisses and fake words of love that I'd have to put up with would be unbearable. Plus, the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can start having fun together."

He purrs louder then ever at that. "Oh, we'll ba having more fun then you can even imagine." He licks and nuzzles her neck before pulling back, suddenly looking serious. 

She tilts her head. "Is something wrong?"

He seems to think for a moment. "There is something you should know." He looks at her, but sees no signs that she's about to question him. "Once you give birth to your mother's reincarnation my part of the deal will be complete. That just leaves your end."

"Yeah, I know. My end involves giving you my body, and going to he'll when I die to continue giving myself to you."

He pauses before nodding. "Yes and no."

"No? What's the no to?"

"You will not be giving me your body after you give birth because you will not live very long after giving birth. No one ever lives long after carrying a forced reincarnation. If you want to live then this is your last chance to back out before you've gone too far."

She stares at him. "Why didn't you tell me this before."

"Because I like our deal, I want you to be mine. But," he growls, looking away, "it just felt like you needed to know. Decide before you go to work." He moves to leave but she stops him, her hand on his arm.

"I don't need any time to decide, I made up my mind a long time ago. I've crossed too many line. I'm not going back now."

He stares at her, looking deep into her eyes. There's no hesitation.

"Then get ready for work, you'll be in for a long day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have incest. If you don't want to read an adult scene between Don and Eva you can skip that chapter and wait for the next part of crossed lines.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incest warning. It's in the tags, and there's a warning at the end of the last chapter. Everyone that's read up to this point should already see this coming. I do not want any comments regarding opinions on incest, this is a fanfic and does not reflect my views.
> 
> My plot bunny went rabid.

"Aikka, are you sure we can't do anything together before I get knocked up? I know I have to get pregnant with a human baby, but I, well-" she trails off.

He looks at her, confused. "You what?"

She bites her lip. "I grew up in a very strict boarding school, even if I wanted to I wouldn't have been able to do anything like that. And I didn't know anyone I felt comfortable with after I got out, so I've actually never-"

His eyes widen as he realizes what she was saying. "You're a virgin?" She nods. He stares at her, completely stunned.

"It's not that weird! Plenty of people choose to be abstinent." she pout. He looks at her seriously.

"Strip." he demands. 

"W-what?"

"You don't want to give your virginity to him, so strip so I can use my tail on you." She blushes, but does as he says. "Good, now just follow my lead." At her nod he approaches.

He cups her cheek with one hand, tilting her head up and bending down to kiss her. With his other hand he grabs one of her breast, alternating between squeezing the mound in his hand and rubbing her nipple. He wraps his wings around her so all she can see and smell is him.

She can feel his power affecting her, but it's not as strong as the last time. She kisses him back, opening her mouth for him and wrapping her tongue around his as much as she can.

He moves his hand from her face to play with her other breast, giving special attention to her nipples. Tweezing and pulling them. She moans into his mouth, just before he pulls away.

"Don't expect this gentleness every time, I just need to ensure you get the right idea about how this is supposed to feel."

She nods, gasping, wanting to kiss him again. But he doesn't, instead bowing his head to take one of her now hard nipples into his mouth, sucking hard. She gasps, letting out a sweet little moan.

He moves his now free hand to her womanhood, rubbing small circles just above the outside of her lower lips before moving them further down and in.

He sticks two fingers in her at first, pumping and stretching as she let's out little moans and gasps. She wraps her arms around his neck, needing to touch him back. She cards her fingers through his hair, fishing and tugging at it slightly with every little sound she makes. It doesn't take long for him to add a third finger into her wet Opening.

He purrs as he hears his name slip from her lips, his tail swishing and shaking from anticipation. He licks up her chest to her neck as he spreads her until he's sure she can handle it. He pulls his fingers out of her, hearing her whines and whimper.

He nuzzles her neck, speaking against her skin. "I'm going to put my tail in you, try to stay as relaxed as you can." She nods wordlessly. He moves his hands, wrapping one around to support her back as the other goes to lift one of her legs and make it wrap around him.

He moves his tail to her opening, pushing the tip in slowly. She gasps, tensing. He kisses her neck.

"It's okay, just relax. It'll hurt less that way." She nods, taking calming breaths. He nuzzles her neck, purring to her as he pushes a little further, meeting resistance.

"Are you ready?" She bites her lip, nodding slightly.

"Y-yeah, I'm ready." He nods slightly, pushing his tail further, breaking through her body's resistance. She gasps, biting down harder on her lip as tears fill her eyes.

He stops, not moving any further. He can smell her tears and small traces of blood. He licks and nuzzles her neck.

"It's okay, just relax, the pain will fade. It's okay pet, you're okay. Just breath."

He doesn't know why he's doing this. The comforting part. He knows why he's taking her. She's his, no one else should get to take her first time, it belongs to him, just as she does.

As for the gentleness, he's already explained. He wants her to enjoy it so she'll continue to want it. He wants her to beg for it. He wants what she gives him to be freely offered, it's just far more satisfying then taking what he wants.

But the comforting isn't necessary. He knows he doesn't need to offer up these words or to purr for her, but he does. He wants to, even though there's no reason to.

She looks up at him, her eyes wet but a beautiful smile gracing her face, and he's pulled back from his thoughts.

"I-I'm okay now. Y-you can move, i-if you want."she blushes, unsure of herself. This is a newer side to her, she hasn't stuttered around him since she first summoned him. It's surprisingly cute coming from her.

He smiles, returning to her neck as he pushes his tail deeper. He knows the whole thing won't fit, obviously, so he just pushes it in as far as it can safely go before setting a slow pace.

He licks and kisses her neck as he works his tail inside her, rubbing small circles into her skin with the hand holding her leg up. She gasps and moans sweetly, whatever was left of the pain fading into pleasure.

She presses her face into his neck, moaning sweetly. "M-more, please. F-faster. So good."

He chuckles at her inability to form sentences as she starts kissing and sucking hungrily at his throat. "Whatever you wish, at least this time, my sweet little pet."

He moves faster, searching with every thrust for her sweet spot until "ahhhh~! Th-there! Oh, please! Right there!" He smirks, thinking smugly to himself 'found it'.

He aims every thrust from that point on to that spot, again and again, fast and hard. She moans louder, repeating his name like a mantra.

He can feel her walls start to get tighter, can feel her hands costing his hair and tugging more roughly then before. She's so close and he knows it. He looks at her face, sweaty and flushed, eyes closed tight in pleasure while her mouth stays open to moan and pant.

He stares at her face, watching as he pushes her over the brink. Her head thrown back, brushing agaist his wings, her mouth open as she screams his name. He feels her breast pressed against his chest as her back arches, feels her walls clenching his tail, her juices flowing over him, soaking his tail.

All the while he stares at her flushed face, tongue now peaking out of her sweet little mouth as she pants, catching her breath. He moves his hand from her back to her head, entwining his fingers into her hair. She opens her eyes to look at him and he purrs at the sight of them, still glazed over from lush and pleasure.

The sight of someone that's been thourouly fucked.

He nuzzles his nose against her, pulling his tail out of her opening. Her juices drip out of her, down her already soaked legs and onto the floor. He lowers the leg he was holding back to the ground before moving that hand to her back.

Picking her up and supporting her in his arms, he pulls his wings back, allowing her to breath in clear air again. Her head lolls against his shoulder as he carries her to the bathroom.

"You know, you might be a spoiled pet, but at least you're a well behaved one." He says as he draws her a bath. "Now, let's get you cleaned up and back to your senses." He places her in the tub, watching as she starts to come back to herself once in the water.

He helps her wash up, ignoring his own needs and desires. Eva, with a clearer head though, notices the large bulge lifting the material of his loin cloth. It's not the first time she's noticed that, but it is the first time she's seen it after learning just how good it can feel to be touched like that.

"Um, would you like me to help you with that?" He looks at her, raising an eyebrow at first as he wonders what she's talking about. He follows her line of sight before laughing.

He reaches out to pet her hair. "You are well behaved, such a good pet. But no, as much as I'd enjoy that, we don't have the time. You can learn how to pleasure me after work today, for now just get cleaned up."

She nods, doing as he says. She can't help thinking as she gets ready for the day that she can't wait to finish work.

...

Sometime during the day, when the rest of her team is eating lunch, she is approached by Don Wei.

"Miss Hue, if you wouldn't mind I would like to speak with you after your shift today, in my office."

Eva, pretending she doesn't know what this is actually about, nods. "Oh, of course sir. But, why not just talk to me now?"

He coghs into his hand, as if that somehow helped him keep up some act. "What I want to speak with you about is not something I would like to discuss in public. I just have a few questions to ask you."

"Oh, okay. Well then I'll see you after my shift."

"Good, as you were." She nods, getting back to work as he leaves."

"You like flustering him, don't you?" She doesn't respond, they both know she can't.

...

The end of the day came much too quickly for Eva's liking, all too soon she found herself standing in front of Don's office.

"You can still back out."

She shakes her head, to anyone else it would look like she was just shaking some thoughts off her mind. She knocks on the door, determined to get this over with.

A call off "come in" can be heard on the other side of the door, so Eva let's herself in, followed quickly by Aikka.

"You wanted to speak with me sir?" He nods, though he looks a bit bothered.

 "I'm using my charm on him." That explained it the bothered look.

"Are you alright sir?" He nodded, getting out of his chair and approaching her. She stood still, not flinching as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"You know, you're very beautiful." He licks his lips. Aikka's watching Eva for and signs to stop this, but she doesn't give any.

"Thank you sir" without any more warning then that his lips are on hers. She gasps, allowing him to shove his tongue eagerly into her mouth. As he taste her he snakes a hand under her shirt, trailing his fingers across her skin, petting her stomach and sides.

He moves the hand on her check to her back, pulling her closer. She can feel his bulge through their clothes now. the hand under her shirt slides up her chest to her bra, tugging it up and out of place to free one of her breast. He squeezes it hard like a stress ball, too caught up in his lust to care if it might be painful.

She holds in any sounds, letting him do as he wants. He continues feeling her up and kissing her until he suddenly pulls away. Before she can even catch her breath he's grabbing her shirt and yanking it off her, showing of her white bra with one boob hanging out. He quickly rips that off of her too.

"Beautiful" he runs a hand over her breast in admiration for a moment before moving back in to kiss her again. He grabs one of her hands, leading it to his pants and rubbing it against his bulge. He sets up an easy motion before releasing her hand to play with her breast with both hands.

He trails kisses down her chin to her neck, sticking and nipping along the way, leaving a trail of hickies across her skin.

She hears Aikka growl, but can't look at him or question why. But she doesn't have to. He comes up behind her, placing his hands on her hips.

"I'm starting to regret this suggestion, I don't like seeing someone else pawing at what's mine, especially when they're being selfish and not treating my pet like a gift to be respected." He nuzzles her hair as her grabs her hips, making her gasp.

Don looks at her, smiling with satisfaction as he assumes that he caused that sound. Aikka glares at him, not that Eva can see.

"I suppose it can't be helped, and now he thinks he's somehow pleased you." He moves one hand lower, til it's pressed against her privates. He rubs her there, through her clothes, much like how Don has her rubbing him.

"But I know how disgusted you really are. We can't have that when he's about ready to tear his clothes off, even if it is his own fault you're not dripping wet."

She gasps, small noises escaping her as he expertly pleasures her through the clothes, letting his charm wash over her. She doesn't notice the pleased look on Don's face, doesn't notice when he pulls away to stare at her. She doesn't see the lust building in his eyes, she only barely notices his bulge straining against his pants, a small wet spot forming.

All too soon Aikka is pulling away, and she whines, not noticing Don has stopped fondling her breast at the same time. Aikka doesn't even have time to warn her as that sweet little whine seems to push Don over the brink of sanity.

He rips her pants down, pushing her back until she hits his desk and falls back against it. His mouth is on her again, his fingers pushing inside her as he moans against her lips about how wet she is without him even touching her there yet.

 Aikka is still using his charm on her, and she'll be greatful to him later, when she can think, because at that moment all she can do is gasp and moan, pushing her hip up to meet his hand.

She hears a growl and can't figure out who or where it came from. All she knows is the fingers are already gone. She hears the sound of a zipper, of something falling to the ground, before he's on her again, pressing his manhood against her opening before plunging in despiratly.

He kisses her, bruising her lips, as he digs his fingers into her hips and takes her. There's no slow about it, no making sure she's comfortable or okay with it, not that she even cares right now. With Aikka using his charm on her it doesn't matter.

Everything's just so hot, and she feels like she's almost there but not quite. It's not enough, but the deep, hard thrust feel so good inside, she forgets who's inside her, the only name in her head is Aikka's.

She gasps, arching her back as something new and familiar is hit, screaming out "there! Right there! Oh fuck, please, fucking there!" She's panting and screaming as he hits that spot, again and again until something in her explodes. Her walls tightening around him as she comes, a name on her lips that neither man expects.

Don reaches his own breaking point, pushed forward by hers. He fills her before quickly pulling out of her. They're both panting and she can hear Aikka laughing.

As reality comes back to her she realizes the name she'd called out wasn't the name of the man that was taking her. She's not surprised. She hurries up and looks for her clothes. He doesn't look at her and she doesn't look at his, dressing quickly before leaving like a bat out of hell. She's not ashamed of the name she said, as the owner of said name follows her, praising her for being such a good pet and being his.

...

A few days pass. Eva hasn't gone to work, calling in sick for the week. She's sure everyone on her team must be surprised that Don hasn't been calling and yelling at her, not that she'd answer the phone.

She just hopes she doesn't have to go in again. She's waiting on a stick of plastic to determine her fate. Is she all set to go or does she have to repeat the sin she's committed? Only the stick knows.

She's pacing as she waits, Aikka watching her. "If it comes out negative we can find someone else. I don't like that poor excuse of a man touching my pet." She smiles at him just as the timer goes off.

She sighs, "well, I guess it's time." He nods and they both go to check. She holds her breath as she picks the test up from the sink. A "-" would mean to try again, a he'll she knows must be worse then the real thing, a "+" would mean success and her freedom from this part of the plan.

"I can't look!" She shoves the stick at Aikka. He raises an eyebrow at her, but takes it anyways. He smiles, purring. She looks up at him, looking into his eyes.

"Well, my little mortal princess, it seems you're expecting." She smiles brightly before throwing herself at him, hugging him tight. His arms wrap around her in return.

...

 They're back at the summoning shack, it's been a month since Don knocked her up, not the time has come to summon her mother and finish this.

Aikka leads her to a now bloody room, using his claws to carve a new design into the ground. It's so intricate, with swirls and lines and symbols she's never seem. She watches, mesmerized by the design. Once he's finished he turns to her, telling her to go grab her mothers bones.

She nods, going to the other room and grabbing them, bringing them in and placing them where he tells her to. He nods, looking at it, noticing but not commenting on the broken bone.

"Good, now, lie next to the bones." She does, feeling the gouges in the wood beneath her. He nods again. "Now, just hold still and stay relaxed. I'm going to start now."

She closes her eye, keeping calm. She listens to his voice as he chants. Soon she can see the red behind her eyelids, she can feel the magic shooting up from the gouges, piercing and pinning her down. She takes some calming breaths, she knew it would feel like this, he warned and prepared her for it.

She loses track of time, pinned down like this. She doesn't know how long it takes before she hears the spirit.

"I hoped you wouldn't take things this far. I had hoped you'd turn back despite knowing you wouldn't." She sounds sad. "Eva, you're going to die down this path, and yours will not be the only life lost."

She wants to ask her what she means, but she can't find her voice.

"Enough talking spirit, just make this easy on her." She doesn't know what's happening, can't see it, but she can feel their energies. He is like the fires of his birthplace, and she like a gentle breeze. It doesn't take long for him to over power her and suddenly Eva's burning, she feels like she should be screaming.

It hurts. It hurts. It hurts.

Is she screaming? She can't tell anymore. All she feels is pain, she can't focus on anything past the pain. She can't feel the magic still binding her, silencing her so no one can hear and try to help. She can't hear Aikka's chanting, can't hear how hurriedly he speaks or how desperate he sounds. All show knows is pain.

She doesn't know how long it last before the pain fades away, leaving her numb and drained and so, so tired.

But she doesn't let herself rest, not yet. She forces her eyes open, finding she's in Aikka's arms. He sighs in relief, pulling her closer.

"Did it work?"

He nods, "yes, pet, it worked." She smiles tiredly up at him.

"Thank you."

He smiles fondly at her, petting her head. "Get some rest pet, you're going to need it." She nods a little, letting her eyes fall shut, drifting off into a sweet dream.


End file.
